


Dennor Week Day 2: Vikings

by TheNamesSid (TheNamesNotImportant)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dennor Week 2020, Flashback, M/M, Vikings, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesNotImportant/pseuds/TheNamesSid
Summary: “Norway” had been his first in a lot of things. He had been his first friend, his first love, his first kiss, and his first breakup.He was also the first person he missed.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Dennor Week Day 2: Vikings

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so I technically included the first kiss as well as the viking part, although neither of them are very distinct. Oh well. I challenged myself to not write dialogue in this one and I think it turned out okay. I'm happier with the length, for sure.

The salty breeze tousled his wild hair and pulled at his loose jacket. He fought to keep his eyes open even as he closed them instinctively. The loud seabirds formed a terrible symphony in his ears with the percussive crashing of the waves. He breathed in deep. Memories flooded his mind and brought tears to his eyes. He shut them tightly. 

_Why?_

He wasn't really alone. He was still here, wasn’t he? Or, at least there.

But that didn’t stop the hollow feeling in his gut. A social creature by nature, he had never handled being alone well. These past few years had been a nightmare that left him adrift at sea. Alone.

He remembered when he first woke up to this awful and beautiful world. He had wandered for days. Or was it weeks? He had hated every second of it. He knew how to speak, but had no one to speak with. He knew his name, but not who gave it to him. 

Even once he found people, they weren’t like him. They were fragile and fleeting creatures who looked at him with some kind of reverence. It had been years before he met someone in his position. He remembered it clearly. The salty air, the winds, the birds, and the waves. 

It was cold. The stones on the beach had been slippery, so slick in fact that one of the men had fallen and caught his ankle. He had volunteered to stay with the man and help him back into the ship. Through the pain, the man had thanked him, calling him “Denmark” as all the others did. He didn’t understand why. 

The others had left to explore the area. They were across the waters in the land to the North of their home. He had met people from this place a few times before, it seemed they were also seafarers. He had hoped to meet them again this time, but he couldn’t leave the injured man by himself. He couldn’t let him be alone. 

The injured man downed his drink in a second, wanting to ease the pain as quickly as possible. It didn’t take long for him to lose the tension in his body. The man began to regale him with a story from one of his previous adventures. He laid his head against the wood, pretending to listen to the voice full of hiccoughs and slurs. It wasn’t long before the man was incomprehensible and drifting off. 

He watched him until he was sure he was passed out before climbing out of the ship. He made his way over the rocks and boulders cautiously, taking his time in reaching the tree line. He glanced over his shoulder. The knorr ship sat at shore peacefully. He doubted that the man would be in any great danger, but still. He decided upon staying within eyesight.

After he had his fill of futzing about in the shoreline trees, kicking rocks and throwing sticks about, he made his way back out to the edge of the ocean. He climbed atop a particularly large boulder. He sat down and dangled his legs over the edge. From his vantage point, he could see out to where the other ships were nearing the shore. Another knorr and a longship. It wouldn’t be too long before they arrived. 

He heaved a sigh. Until then, he was alone with a passed out drunk, not that the rest of the men were very good company either.

A flash of color caught his attention from the trees. He turned to look. 

A boy about his age stood watching. He couldn’t make out the finer details from this distance, but something about him stood out. He stood and scrambled down the rock. He made his way towards him. He tried to reason that he needed to slow down, in his haste he might hurt himself or worse, scare the boy away. But as he drew nearer, the boy showed no signs of leaving, although his dark eyes were uncertain. He could see now the platinum blond hair and pale face.

He had tripped more than once and was out of breath by the time he reached him, but he was glad he had run to meet him. The boy was like him. He was the first person he had met who was the same as him. Well, they weren’t very similar personality wise, but they were in the same position. 

The men called him “Norway”, though he wasn’t sure why. 

He sighed, bringing himself back to the present, to sandy beaches instead of rocky ones, and to the South instead of the North. 

“Norway” had been his first in a lot of things. He had been his first friend, his first love, his first kiss, and his first breakup. Although, those had all happened later down the line. 

He was also the first person he missed. 

He had been so caught up recently that he wasn’t sure when the last time they had even spoken was, much less when they met in person. He felt...lonely.

The sea frothed beneath him as he fished through his pockets, eventually finding the device he was looking for. Swiping on the screen and tapping a familiar contact, he held the device to his ear. He could just hear the ringing over the noise of the world. 

And it rang. Once.

Twice. He shifted.

Thrice. He bit his lip.

Right as he prepared himself for a fourth and final ring, there was a click as the call connected. A smile crossed his face, even though the other man couldn’t see it.

“Hej, Nor!”


End file.
